The Darkness
by Small-Clever-and-Terrible
Summary: Damon and Bonnie got into some kind if ralatioships after the face down with Katherine. Nobody, though, takes it seriously. Neither knows what they are doing. When the things you're not ready for happen how do you deal with them?
1. Chapter 1

So this idea just popped into my head and I decided to write it down so here we are. I don't know if it's good or bad. Hope you'll tell me. lol.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Bonnie's doing her best, but she doesn't seem to be able to stop herself from moaning. This Damon's uncontrollable rage fascinates her, confuses her, makes her want him more and more with each touch, each kiss, each thrust. Damon's growling on top of her and gripping her hips harder. Tomorrow she will be all bruised, but she couldn't care less now. All that she wants is to feel that burning electricity spreading from the bottom of her stomach all over her body, driving her crazy, making her scream Damon's name in ecstasy. Finally it comes over her and Bonnie arches her back from the bed, digging her nails into Damon's back. He follows not long after her. Damon hisses before collapsing on top of her.

She's been getting this feeling through past two months now, when Damon secretly sneaks into her room or when she boldly comes to the boarding house. Her sexual life has made such a jump after the encounter with Katherine. The two happened to spend a lot of time together, searching for spells and ways to get rid of Katherine. So one thing Bonnie knew was she, doing a spell in the wood and next – Damon, fucking her brain out in his bedroom.

It became a routine since then, none of them seem to be able to jump of the train and go back to usual life.

Bonnie isn't sure exactly why she doesn't tell Elena about it, or why Damon tries to pick time when Stefan's out of the house to bring her there. When she thinks about it she comes to a conclusion she's ashamed of what she's doing. She was supposed to kill Damon, not to sleep with him. But she can't refuse herself when she sees him half-naked trying to seduce her.

Bonnie doesn't bother to think about Damon's motives. It seems strange to her that Damon isn't running around the town and screaming about what they're doing. Because mostly he acts exactly that way. She wonders if Stefan knows about what's happening in his respectable house.

She feels kind of uncomfortably seeing all those looks and casual touches Damon gives Elena. She's sorry for Stefan, because he really suffers from this sick game.

Unlike her.

She's really afraid why she feels almost nothing when Damon's flirting with Elena. She thinks she **_has_** to feel some kind of jealousy, because, hell, he fucks with her. But instead she just watches them and wonders when Elena will give in to Damon.

Damon on the other hand doesn't know what he wants. Sure his desires for Elena only grow as the time passes by. He's doing all he can to get her. But she's so wrap up in Stefan. What only makes him want her more. Damon's sure as hell that someday he **_will_** have her.

And there is Bonnie, who's here, at arm's length. And he can have her any time he wants.

Bonnie's hot. No one can deny it. She can turn him on in mere seconds. He could spend hours exploring her chocolate body. But she never stays too long with him. She's always in a rash. It annoys Damon to no end. He wants to tie her to a bed and not let her leave his side until he say so.

Bonnie helps him to distract himself from Elena. Bonnie and bourbon. He likes Elena. He likes Bonnie. He **loves** bourbon. So that's how he spends his spare time.

Damon wakes up from his slumber and sees Bonnie. She's lying next to him staring at the ceiling and she has nothing on her except her black lacy lingerie. He frowns at her, questioning what she's doing here.

"If it was last sex, what it'd be like?" The question takes Damon off guard. Why on earth would Bonnie want to ask something like that?

_On the other hand_, Damon thinks, _maybe she just wants to color our sex life._

"I… I will rather show you than tell." He covers her with his body, planting soft kisses on her neck and bare shoulders.

This is the first time, maybe, that their sex is going on like that. Usually they would just rip closes from each other. They would be raw and wild. It can't be called anything other than _fucking_.

This time it is complete opposite to fucking. Damon goes slowly, almost softly. He holds Bonnie as if she is a porcelain doll and slightest pressure will destroy her angelic body. He holds her under him with his hands wound around her waist. She's clutching to his neck for her dear life. She leaves no room between them. Her hot breaths come in pants to Damon's ear and he can't stop shivering.

His hips are moving back and forth on their own accord. His lips are caressing her neck without him knowing it. He knows Bonnie's close to her release. He feels his one starts to build in the pit of his stomach.

Damon doesn't understand what he's doing, her scent clouds his mind. And when he bites her he blames it all on her. The moment his teeth pierced her soft caramel skin, the dark beauty in his arms arches her back, screaming in pure ecstasy.

While he's drinking from her, his thrusts become harder, deeper. Bonnie moves her hips up to meet his. Her inner muscles start clutching and Damon wouldn't be able to keep his eyes open even if he wanted to.

They come together, panting, trying to collect themselves. After he rolls off of her, Damon expects Bonnie to get up, put her clothes on and run out of here like she did a thousand times before.

Instead she moves closer to him and snakes her hands to his neck, circling him in warm embrace. He did not expect anything like that. Still it feels good when he wounds his hands around her waist, bringing her closer to him. He waits for the moment Bonnie will push him away from herself and disappear, but it never comes. Damon holds her close as he's falling asleep. And his last thought before he will fall into dreamland is that something's wrong and maybe he should ask Bonnie later if an apocalypse is coming soon. He smiles and he's asleep.

When Damon cracks his eyes open first thing he hears is Stefan's voice in the hallway. He turns around to… hide Bonnie? But she's not there. Has Stefan already seen her? Damon thrusts his door open, Stefan looks at him as on an idiot.

_She has left earlier then_.

He will ask her about her behavior later, when she finds him. But Bonnie doesn't call that day. She doesn't call the next day. And the day after the next. She didn't shown up, though Damon thought she would. On the fourth day Damon gives up and calls her. Bonnie doesn't pick up. Damon gets kind of nervous – though he'll never admit it - and comes to her house to check out. Her empty room is strangely cold and silent.

Damon doesn't like the situation. Not a bit. So when he bumps into Elena in the Grill, he decides to make it clear.

"Haven't you seen Bonnie lately?" he asks.

"No. Why?" Damon frowns. He feels it with his ass – _something's **wrong**_.

"When was the last time you spoke to her?"

" Four days ago, I believe…" Elena thinks about it for a minute. "Yeah, she was packing while we talked." She nods.

"Packing?" Damon's starring at the girl before him in disbelief. "What do you mean '_packing_'?"

"Didn't you know Bonnie left the town?" Obviously he didn't.

Damon's pissed off. He's really, really pissed off. Bonnie should've told him she was leaving. No, she shouldn't have left in the first place.

Damon seriously thinks about going after her just to kill her. He doesn't know why he worries so much about his suddenly vacant nights.

He wants it to stop. He needs it to stop. Bonnie ditchedMysticFallsand him at once. And it's not like he cares. It was never meant to be serious anyway. So Damon concentrates on Elena and bourbon.

* * *

So? What do you think? Is it worth to write more? Do you like it? Or hate it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh! Thank you guys for the awesome reviews you left. It means the world to me. Also thanks to those who faved or alerted the story. So I wrote this and couldn't keep myself from updating this. Well, thanks again.

Music credit - 3oh3 and Katy Perry 'Startruck'

* * *

When Bonnie walks in the Grill, she feels awkward and uncomfortable. She doesn't really want to be here. She wishes she could just go back toFloridato her aunt where she has lived since she leftMysticFalls. And she undoubtedly will return there. But today she has to be here. Today is the one day in a year, she feels like she must be here. Because today is the day of her grandmother's death.

Time passes, but Bonnie doesn't miss her any less. It still hurts that she has no one now to go to and spill her soul out, no one who can soothe her and tell that her Power is a gift, not damnation.

But Bonnie accepted the truth long ago – her Grams is dead, now she has to deal with things for herself.

She came to the town this morning and she already visited her Grams' grave. She still has a diner with her father ahead. But there is some free time and Bonnie decides to go see her friends. She won't deny, she misses Elena and Caroline terribly.

So when she enters the Grill and spots Elena at the table, she goes straight there. Elena's eyes widen when she sees the witch.

"Oh my God! Bonnie!" Elena hugs her tightly and Bonnie feels like she never left. "How are you? God, I missed you so much. You're back for good, right?" Bonnie smiles, sits down beside her friend and shoots Elena a million questions about everything that happened in her absence.

In the middle of the conversation Bonnie feels like her back is on fire. She turns her head and finds herself staring into a pair of blue, piercing eyes. Bonnie swallows and turns away, giving her attention back to Elena.

After the diner with her father and a long, relaxing bath, Bonnie enters her room and sees Damon standing beside the window.

"Look who's back! Isn't this our favorite little witch?" Damon mocks. The smirk is in place and the eyes are just ice.

"Hello, Damon." Bonnie answers calmly. She doesn't look frightened of him or anything.

Damon's angry beyond belief. She left without as much as a single word. Then came back, still without informing him. Now she is speaking like that to him.

"How's your plan on seducing Elena?" Bonnie asks, taking a comb from her vanity.

"Fine." He says. Bonnie smirks at that.

"So I assume she's still with Stefan." It's Damon's boiling point. He explodes.

"Care to do some explanation?" he demands.

"About why I left?" After she gets no response but glaring, she continues. "Well…" she stops to think about it. "No real reason." She shrugs. Damon's eyes widened. No real reason? In instant he has her pressed between him and a wall, his hands grip her shoulders. He stares down at her, but he is at loss for words. What can he probably say? He doesn't even know why he's here. Bonnie smiles and leans forward to kiss him. Damon allows her to press her soft lips to his ones. He allows her to lick his lower lip. He even allows her to sneak her tongue into his mouth and reach for his tongue.

Then it's time to allow something himself. Like kissing her back. Or cupping her ass and picking her up. Or feeling extremely aroused when she placed her legs around his waist.

He can't fight it and admits to himself that he missed her. Not that he will say that to anyone else – ever – but he really missed her.

So he turns his mind off and just follows the instinct. That's why they end up on her bed naked.

Bonnie is extremely happy that her father went somewhere after their dinner, because he would not be please to hear all the noise she's making. And she can't deny – Damon's amazing lover.

Still her insides are cold, and her mind is working correct. She's trying desperately to force sparks somewhere. She wants to force herself blush when he looks at her with those lustful eyes. Bonnie realizes then - Damon may be the best lover ever, the most wonderful man, the most beautiful, but she as far from loving him as Earth from Sun.

Ah love.

She misses that dizzying feeling that clouds your mind when you're in love – world seems better, colors seem more vivid, people seem prettier.

After it's all over and Damon's lying next to her, breathing hard, she thinks she has to make things clear.

"What have you been doing lately?" she starts far away from what she really wants to say. Damon looks at her, probably guessing what she has on her mind.

"Nothing much. Causing chaos, drinking blood, killing innocent people. As always. But now that you're back things will get better." He winks at her and she's glad he said it so now it'll be easier to get to the point.

"You don't think I will stay here, do you" she asks, watching his reaction. Damon frowns. Then he frowns deeper. Then sits up, starring at her. She doesn't really want to hurt him in any way. She got over her hatred to him long ago – she wouldn't sleep with him if she still hated him. In a way she even likes him. But she does not want to bind herself to him and God knows what's going on in that head of his.

"Tell me if I got it wrong. You're going to leave and you still slept with me?" Bonnie nods.

"I have to come back toFloridasoon."

"_WHY_ did you slept with me?" Damon demands.

"I missed you." Bonnie admits and gets on her elbows.

"I hate you" he announces.

"Why?" Damon doesn't answers. He doesn't hate her in fact. But he's pissed off. He feels like she's using him. He doesn't like to be used. He tries to understand her and fails on it. He wants to know why she left and why came back and why leaves again. And why are her eyes so cold? These eyes had changed, they were never that cold. In a way she looks like Damon's 'mini me'. He doesn't like it a bit. He wants to shake her out of this state.

But then Bonnie smiles suddenly and reaches her arms to him. She grabs him and pulls back on the mattress, back into her embrace.

"But I'm here for now so we may stay like this for a while, don't we?" she murmurs in his neck. And Damon silently agrees he could tolerate with this for now. So he wraps his hand around her and closes his eyes.

* * *

"What is this?" Bonnie asks tiredly, her shoulders fall down a little under the understanding that there is no way in hell she can escape from the infamous Salvatore Boarding House now that Stefan has found this quote – strange, ancient, magical device, that can surly kill us all – unquote.

"Where did you find it?"

"In the basement. Under the ground." He shrugs.

"Why were digging a hole into you basement floor? Wait! Don't answer that, I don't wanna know." Bonnie wants to burn Stefan alive. She had to spend only two peaceful days here with her father and friends and then be on her way toFloridaagain. But no! Now that he has found this thing she must stay here to do something about it to save everybody.

_Fuckers_, Bonnie abuse angrily them in her mind.

Damon's not helping at all. He just walks around them in circles with either glass of bourbon or blood. And he's all but glowing, amused, because he senses her determination to get away from here and he know as much as she does that there is nothing she could probably do to make Elena stop looking at her with puppy eyes and stop Stefan look like he's ready to accept whatever decision she will make, even if that means get himself killed.

Also Damon knows that this suddenly found device buys him more time with Bonnie. He doesn't really like what he feels when she out of his sight. It's like he already misses her. And he doesn't see a single reason for him to miss her. She's not Elena who he loves, wants with all he has. She's just a witch. A funny little witch. His little witch. His? That's it! Damon knows instantly. That's his greed, his need to possess everything and everyone around him. He just considers her as 'his'. That's why it's so hard to let go of her, because she is his.

It is pity only she doesn't know this, so she keeps running from him.

This whole year Damon's been dying to get Elena. He has needed her like blood. More than blood. Strangely enough he doesn't even look at her when there is the witch flipping through the pages of old magic book, searching at least something, anything to save them. To save him, too, he realizes and sips on his… What has he been drinking? Bourbon. Sips on his bourbon.

Finally Bonnie lets go exhausted sigh and announced she can't think anymore.

"I have more of this stuff back home," she points at the book "so I can as well go through it alone. So… I guess I'll be going now." She gets hold of her things and just then…

"I'll drive you" Damon announces. And he's already going to get his keys.

"Um, no thanks. Elena?" Bonnie turns to her friend with a questioning expression on her face.

"Yeah, sure" Elena mumbles confused.

"No, I'll do it." Damon firmly says, staring Bonnie in the eye.

"No, you won't." She shakes her head. "You'd better go through your father's journal, maybe there is something about this thing." She knows what to say to make him do what she wants. And know before he nods that she has won.

"Ok." He agrees, feeling he will be doing some real important thing. "But Stefan has to do it too" Stefan shakes his head and mutters something like 'unbelievable'.

"What was that?" Elena says once they got in her car. Bonnie just shrugs. "No, that was definitely weird. What's Damon doing?"

"I think he's just mad at me" Bonnie suggests.

"Why would he be…?" Elena is confused, she has feeling she missed something.

"Because I'm leaving" Bonnie says with a 'duh' expression, receiving a weird look from Elena, and she decides – fuck it all, could tell her as well. "You see, we used to sleep together…" Elena is pale and her eyes are open wide and she stares at Bonnie shocked. _Maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to tell her since we're still driving_. "Look at the road, please" Bonnie says firmly. Elena complies, apparently still shocked.

"You mean like… like you had sex?" Bonnie nods. "You and Damon?" Bonnie nods again.

"When? How long?" Elena feels her mouth going dry.

"After the face down with Katherine and till I left."

"But this means you were together for months!" Brunette exclaims.

"Not together, just in one bed" Bonnie corrects. And they are in her drive way and she is prepared to get out of the car and head home but Elena is not satisfied yet. Bonnie invites Elena for coffee, because she knows Elena won't let it go.

"And you even slept with him now? When you came back?" They are on Bonnie's bed and Bonnie has already filled Elena in her complicated 'relationship' with Damon.

"Yeah." The witch nods. "But, Elena, don't worry, he still wants you." Bonnie assures her friend with a shake of her head and her brows raised. Elena frowns.

"I don't worry…"

"And that's good!" Bonnie exclaims. Elena is about to grill Bonnie more, but the look the witch gives her best friend silences her and she knows she won't get to talk about it anymore. At least now.

"Bonnie, why did you leave in the first place." Elena has been wondering about it since the minute Bonnie told her about her decision to leave.

"I can't tell you" dark-skinned beauty says quickly shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because you will tell Stefan. Stefan will tell Damon. Damon will find some way to use me if he needs something." Bonnie – always the voice of reason.

"I won't, I promise." Elena makes her puppy eyes again.

Bonnie sighs. "Ok, so I went to my aunt - you know that - she's some far relative of mine. Whatever. Since Grams died I had no one to practice my magic with, and my aunt… she appeared to be a witch. So I decided I could go to her so she could help me with my Powers." Bonnie shrugs and then yawns.

Not long after the witch is left alone in her room. She should look up something about the device… but she's exhausted. So she falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow, but not before she thought that Damon will surely kill her for telling Elena their little dirty secret.

* * *

So? Reveiw, please *begs*


	3. Chapter 3

Damon receives all these weird looks from Elena and he wonders what he has done this time that in her world is **_bad_**. Then it's not only Elena but Stefan, who looks at him like he has killed his favorite Bambi. Damon gets a chance to clear things up when Elena goes home and leaves him with Saint Stefan alone.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Damon stalks through the house, determined to get to the truth.

"I thought you really cared about Elena" Stefan responds bitterly, making his way to get a drink.

"I do. But what makes you think the opposite?" Elder Salvatore wonders.

"Oh that's how you show your care? Screwing her best friend?" Stefan explodes.

"What- How- witch!" There is an empty space where Damon stood only a second ago. Stefan shakes his head in disapproval and his forehead broods more than usually. What if Damon will hurt Bonnie?

Bonnie sits on her bed books are thrown around her. She closes another one of them, frustrated and tired. There is **_nothing_** about this freaking device in these books. She wonders maybe it's not magical at all and Stefan misunderstood something. She goes into the kitchen for another countless cup of coffee. When she returns in her room with a streaming mug in her hand she finds her window open though she knows it was closed. She sighs, puts the mug on her desk and turns around knowing who's standing behind her.

She looks at Damon questionably, but doesn't say anything, waiting for him to talk. Though she has a pretty good guess why he is looking at her so angrily.

"You told Elena!" It's rather accusation than question.

"So what?" the witch shrugs, sitting on her bed and patting a space beside her. Instead of lending on the bed Damon comes to stand in front of her.

"Why would you tell her?" he raises his arm up to emphasize his words.

"And why wouldn't I? We're the best friends; we aren't supposed to have any secrets between us." Bonnie explains with 'duh' expression.

"It's not like she tells you everything." Damon becomes smugger than usually.

"Like...?"

"Like the secret that we kissed. I and Elena. We kissed." He announces proudly. Bonnie actually feels this pang of jealousy, and she doesn't like it a bit. She watches him with narrowed eyes and gets up.

"So you kissed and?" She still acts cool. It's not like she will let him see he got her.

"And that means you **_have_** secrets between each other, so you could have kept your mouth shut." Damon bits out angrily and glares at her.

"So" Bonnie gets angry, "you're basically saying you can fuck me but it's a shame for you to admit it to anybody?" She comes close to him. Damon notices her bright green eyes got darker. Like **_a lot_** darker. They took a dark shade of brown. He has never seen her eyes like that. The air around Bonnie is growing hotter as Damon keeps silent.

"Yes" finally he says and her eyes darken more.

"Get the fuck out" she orders, glaring at him. The look is so confident.

He thinks about what she said. Is he ashamed of her? If he was smart enough he would analyze it, he would spend hours, days even, seeking for an answer. But he's not. He acts like he feels, like he wants, on an instinct. And right now his instinct is to show Bonnie her place. Too confident for Damon's liking. And though it's nothing left to say, he remains frozen before her.

He knows he hurt her. But this is Damon – he **_loves_** hurting people.

"Should I repeat myself?" Bonnie's cold voice brings him back to reality. He looks at her and smirks. At least he found how he can hurt her. He thought – he hoped – she'd be upset once she knew about him kissing her best friend.

But she apparently wasn't affected. But now… she's too proud to bear something like that.

Damon walks to her window. But as he reaches it he stops. Turning around he flashes her a brilliant smile. And just then he is actually blowing her a kiss. Bonnie's sanding him out of the window without a second thought. When Damon lends it really hurts – hell, it was a forceful mental kick.

* * *

Bonnie comes to the Salvatore Boarding House with a feeling of fulfilled duty. She did find the spell for damn device. She knocks on the door several times and waits only to see shirtless Damon opening it.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Damon exclaims, putting a hand to his bare chest, being over-dramatic.

Bonnie just walks past him. Yes! Like that! Just walks into the house without greeting or/and asking any permission. _Must be still upset_, Damon decides.

"Stefan!" she yells, standing in the middle of library. "Stefan! Come in here!" Stefan almost runs into the room at the sound of her determined voice. "Device. Here. Now." She commands. And Damon' amazed of how Stefan complies without as much as single thought to argue.

Within minutes Bonnie is already doing the spell. Damon admits to himself she looks sexy working her magic. He shouldn't have told her that stupid 'yes'. Looking at her he notices her magic has grown stronger. She must've worked hard on it through this year. And there's something he can't quite put his finger on. Something's nagging him in the back of his mind… something about her magic.

"Here." Bonnie hands the invention to Stefan, satisfied with her work. "Useless."

"Thanks, Bonnie we appreciate…" Stefan begins.

"I'd say it's nothing, but it isn't so…" Stefan can't believe how much she just sounded like Damon. "Well I'll be leaving now. Have other things to do."

Just as she turns to leave, the front door opens wide and a lone vampire walks in the house. Stefan and Damon stare wide-eyed at the crazy, who's stalking to Bonnie. But before the comer can get close enough to her, Damon blocks his path.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon raises a brow.

"Killing you." The vampire shrugs and stakes Damon into the stomach. Stefan's right on his way to help, but then the glass if flying in all directions and there are three more vampires in the room. They carry syringes with vervain. And so Stefan gets the vervain in his system first, Damon follows next. The Salvatores lie on the floor defeated, with the guard beside them, and the one who staked Damon walks to Bonnie.

"I promised we'd meet again" he says in the way one would talk to an old dear friend.

"You did." Bonnie nods in confirmation.

"Give me the necklace, love." The vampire comes closer to the witch. She doesn't back up. If Damon wasn't in such pain he'd be shocked at her behavior. _What's going on? The fuck?_

"No, Mark, I don't think that's going to happen. I'm sorry." Bonnie says sweetly. _Sweetly, my ass? Dude's trying to kill us!_ Damon growls.

"No?" Mark asks. "But then I will have to…" he turns around to face the brothers. "Torture him" he points his finger at Damon. _Bad move_, Damon thinks. Bonnie won't let that happen.

"Go ahead." She nods. Damon's eyes grow wide. What?

"Really? You give an ok?" Mark frowns.

"Sure." _If Bonnie bluffs_ – Stefan thinks – _she's doing it good_.

"And if I kill him?" the bossy vampire gazes at Damon, calculating.

"You may bathe him in vervain, I'm not giving you that necklace."

"Bathe in vervain… sounds good, will remember for future" he mutters. And then louder. "Do you want to protect the necklace that much or don't you care about him at all?"

"Both." The vampire is too close to her now. He can snap her neck and she won't even notice it, Damon realizes bitterly. But what shock him more that Bonnie doesn't seem scared of this Mark guy. If anything she crosses the space between them and puts her hand around him waist, while he puts his around her shoulders. The Salvatores are terrified. Neither of them understands what's happening.

"What the fuck, Bonnie?" Damon hisses. If he will get out of this alive, he will kill her himself. But the two don't seem to hear him.

"And what if I kill Mr. Muscle?"

"No, he's actually a good one" Bonnie protests. Mark nods and one of the vampires stakes Stefan. Thank God, in stomach. Stefan moans in pain. Bonnie steps out of Mark's embrace, looking disappointed. Damon looks into her eyes and there's no green. At all. All the green is replaced with thick blackness. It looks like one bid pupil. She looks at the guy next to Stefan and he falls dead.

"Bonnie!" Mark exclaims.

"I told you not to do it." The two other follow the first vampire falling to Damon's feet. "Get out before I do that to you." She says. She threatens

"You know I'll be back?" he raises a brow.

"You say it every and each time. Now, get out." Her eyes are back to bright green as she stares at the empty space where Mark was standing just a second ago.

Damon is the first to get up. "What the hell, Bonnie?" He roars, clutching his stomach. Stefan grits his teeth but stays silent. Bonnie is about to say something when Elena enters the room and stops dead in her trucks at the scene.

"Oh my God! What happened?" She exclaims and rushes to Stefan's side.

"Wondering why is she running to him since… you know…" Bonnie murmurs in a knowing tone to Damon. His jaw tightens in response and she smiles at his reaction.

"We got attacked" Stefan explains quietly.

"Maybe now Bonnie could tell us **_why_**" Damon mocks eyeing the hole in his shirt. Bonnie sighs and takes a sit on a coach.

"Mark wants my necklace. I won't give it. Simple." She shrugs.

"That doesn't explain that loving hug" Damon's trying to accuse her.

"Jealous?" she smirks at him, raising a brow. "He's my boyfriend. Well, former, I guess. We have a love-hate relationship."

"You have a boyfriend?" Damon and Elena say in unison.

"Had" she corrects them. But Stefan has better question to ask.

"What about that necklace? Why does he want it?" he asks sitting in front of her.

"Who wouldn't? That necklace with such a huge brilliant…" She sighs dreamly.

"Seriously?" Damon's beyond furious.

"No! As if I would tell you. So you'd be haunting my ass as well."

"What?" What is she thinking? She should know better that to annoy Damon. He almost got killed and she isn't even explaining why. And what the fuck did she say about her having a boyfriend?

While the information sinks in them, Bonnie thinks how she can escape from here without giving out too much. She's not intending to tell them anything about her life inFlorida. She has way too many secrets now to share them with either Elena or Salvatore brothers. If anything, she hopes the Salvatore's, especially the elder one, will never find out all the things she keeps to herself.

Not that she hates them that much, but if they knew anything, it would cause nothing but problems. She wants all to stay the way it is – Elena, shining in her glory, bathing in Salvatore's love, Stefan, brooding all the time with or without a reason, and Damon, smirking, making smart comments and thinking he's the strongest and the sexiest one in the whole world. If she pull them into her world there is no coming back.

But then again Elena didn't seem over-concerned dragging her into this damn vampire drama.

Bonnie notices the silence that settled between them and she makes a decision.

"So, guys, ok. I'd better get going." She stands up from the couch she's been occupying. "And don't worry; Mark won't come back since I'm not here. So… Sorry about the window." Elena is about to say something, when Damon suddenly appears by Bonnie's side grabbing her forearm.

"I need to talk to you." He says firmly. He doesn't even care he does it in front of Elena and Stefan. They already know everything, anyway. And he really **_needs_** to talk her. But Bonnie is shaking her head before his sentence is finished.

"No. I've got to go. I-" Damon doesn't see the other way than to throw her over his shoulder and run full speed into his room.

Elena and Stefan stare after them, shocked. Stefan – hopeful maybe his brother will leave his girlfriend alone. Elena – confused.

Once in his bedroom, Damon closed the door and placed Bonnie on his bed. Bonnie lets her eyes wonder around the room. Not much has changed, she thinks to herself. She notices a perfume on the wooden dresser. With a shock she realizes it is the scent she used to love back then, when they were… she lacks words to describe what they were.

Damon follows her gaze and wants to smack his head against the wall.

"It's Elena's" Bonnie nods, but she knows as much as he does that he's lying. Damon looks at the bottle too. Yes, he got addicted to her scent, to her blood. Hell, he got addicted to **_her_**. "So what do you want?" Bonnie's voice is swallowing the silence.

"You allowed him to kill me! You meant it!" Damon exclaims. Bonnie sighs, watching him with pitiful eyes.

"I wouldn't let him do that, you know it" she says calmly, reasoning him. These words makes Damon feel safer. He knows she would never allow anything happen to him. He wouldn't let her get hurt either.

"You killed… Bonnie, it was Black Magic. So now you're a bad witch?" She isn't looking at him. She looks at anything, but him. Damon walks to her. He takes her chin in his hand gently, making her face him. "Bonnie…" She sands up from the bed and moves away from his touch.

"Why do you care? Black, pink. What's your deal, anyway?" Damon regrets, he really regrets about what he said to her a few days ago. He regrets he let her down.

"Bonnie, please"

"Please what?" He brings her by her shoulders close to him.

"Please, don't leave me." He doesn't even know why he's asking – why he's begging- her about that. All he knows is that he doesn't want her to pack her things and go back to wherever the hell she was. He wants her here, by his side, making him feel needed and important much like she did before.

"Damon, I have no reason to stay here." She says and wonders why she isn't fighting to get out of his hands.

"And if I gave you a reason?" _What am I saying?_ _Am I that desperate to keep her here?_

"There's nothing you could give me, nothing that I want from you." She finally gets away from him, walking to the window.

The words are really offensive to Damon. And for some stupid reason it does hurt him that she thinks like that. But he's quick at recovering.

"Farwell sex?" He asks hopefully.

"Don't want to spoil your reputation." She shakes her head.

"See? You said all this 'cause you're still mad at me."

"I meant what I said. It has nothing to do with being mad." She states firmly, turning to from the window to face him. She walks to him, close. "Goodbye, Damon." She leans in and kisses him softly on the lips.

But Damon has other plans. He grabs her and presses to the nearest wall, deepening the kiss. He licks her lower lip begging for access. And she gives in. When their tongues meet both shiver. She tastes like chocolate and barriers. And he can't get enough of her. But just as he thinks about taking off her shirt, she's out of kiss.

"Bye" She whispers against his lips planting a soft kiss there. And she's out of his hold. _How is she doing it?_

He watches her leave the room, hears her say goodbye to Elena and Stefan. He hears her car speeding off.

When he's lying on the couch with a bottle of bourbon in his hand, he still doesn't believe she's leaving. No, she will come back. Just like in movies – in an airport, in the middle of the crowd of people she will realize she should come back here.

But she doesn't come. Not in an hour, not in a day. Another week spent without Bonnie Bennett wakes something in Damon's heart – the thing he didn't know he still had.

* * *

Please, guys, tell me what you thinks about it. Is it good? Or does it suck completely? Please.


	4. Chapter 4

So here is another chapter. But before you'll get to read it, I'd like to thank you guys for your great reviews, alerts, favs and all. It means so much to me. Thanks again.

P.S. music is a great part of my life. I write something - anything - music's playing. So this and the previous chapter are dedicated to Muse (God, such an awesome band!). Especially **"Guiding Light"**and **"Map Of The Problematique"**when it comes to Damon. If you haven't heard these songs - listen, you won't regret it.

* * *

This is Bonnie's special place. Far enough from the crowded city, almost always desert, beach seems to be designed for her. She faces the ocean and the sun, that slowly drowning in the blueness far behind the horizon. The bleeding sunset paints everything in orange. Bonnie likes orange, it's warm, it makes her think about home, it makes her feel safe.

She catches herself on thinking about Damon. She misses what they had. Though they didn't have anything. She misses the lightness that Damon was gaving her. She misses the time when she was almost powerless and could hardly light a candle up. Sure, it's cool to be a powerful witch. Sure it's cool to be able to kill with looks – literary. But something bugs her inside. And it feels so much like loneliness.

She brushes it aside and laughs at her silliness. She doesn't feel lonely, it's just her Powers are messing with emotions.

Then Bonnie thinks about her 'Powers'. She knew all too well what she was doing when she left forFloridafor the first time. She knew her aunt was a witch. And not just any witch, but the one who practiced the back magic. Bonnie knew what she would be doing here. And she hadn't even the second thought about her turning in the black magic witch. If anything, she even wanted it. She was so fed up with everything. She wanted to get really kick-ass.

And she did.

She became the pride of her aunt. That's exactly how Bonnie got to lay her hands on the necklace. Not that she wanted it; she didn't even know it existed until aunt Maggie led her into the basement and placed her before an ancient metallic box.

Standing there bare-feet on the yellow sand, Bonnie, with never-dying curiosity, watches a round, small brownish object.

The necklace…

She doesn't understand why her aunt would want to keep it. She has never used it, so why not to destroy it and be over with all this shit?

But Bonnie herself keeps it, doesn't she?. She is so far away from destroying it. But even as the necklace lies safely hidden it still pulling all kind of crap to it.

Immediately her mind is raising to yet another encounter with Mark. Three days ago he came to find her, to demand, to beg as he admitted himself. That sweet boy… that sweet, centuries old, frozen in his twenty three boy. With pale skin his aristocratic European features are even more visible. Black curly hair frames his face in thick cap. Gray washed out eyes were always so desperate to find hers.

After a few compliments he finally got to the point where he was supposed to be given his prize.

"_What would you do with it anyway?"_ Bonnie asked genuinely wanting to know the answer.

"_Bonnie, imagine the possibilities. Me and you. I would turn you. And we"_ he doesn't event have time to breathe properly, thrilled by what he sees in her head, _"we would be there forever. The power… I know you feel it too coming from the necklace… I know you adore it as much as I do… let me… Give it to me."_ Out of breath, panting, staring in her emerald irises, with his own eyes are glistering with excitement.

Bonnie just smirked at his proposition then. Actually, she is smirking even now. It's like she will yelp 'YES! Yes, take me!' and throw herself in his arms. He can't really think about her that low, Bonnie shakes her head silently with disapproval. Power sure as hell is oh so appealing, but she is **_Bennett_**, for God's sake, and that tells something. She doesn't even want to live forever.

So Bonnie brushed him off. _"You wouldn't know what to do neither with the necklace, nor with a vampire version of me."_

She didn't want it to sound too much like a rejection. Through all the time the two have spent together, Bonnie developed a soft spot for Mark. Maybe that was wrong – hell that WAS wrong- but one thing Bonnie is sure in – this vampire will not harm her. He likes her (and she's fully aware of it). And she knows him… and more importantly she knows she can kill him if he ever tries anything funny.

That and there is always the fact that much wanted necklace would be useless without her there.

Mark was at least irritated. His voice heightened as he was proving his right to know who _would_ be able handle Bonnie and the little bonus in a necklace form.

"_Oh my, you're jealous! Or are you afraid I'll present the priceless necklace to him?"_ The witch exclaimed amused when Mark suggested Damon.

The thought of Mark being jealous was a warming one. But Bonnie didn't really want to give him an excuse to go murder Damon and Stefan and probably Elena, since she'd be, no doubt, trying to protect them. So cupping the vampire's cheeks and looked him deep in the eye. _"I will not give the necklace to ANYONE, leave alone Damon."_

Letting go of the guy, Bonnie keeps with her wondering out loud. _"Damon is a big child. Plus his cockiness takes the best of him. He lives in that pathetically little world of his, that includes only Stefan, Elena and the ghost of Katherine,__besides__him. He thinks he knows everything, he is sure he's the strongest in the world. When the truth is… I could end him with my very one finger… if I wanted to."_ Mark listened carefully to what Bonnie was saying and it downed on him then.

"_You like him!"_ he said, amazed, raising his eyebrows so they hide behind his curly locks.

"_I do."_ Bonnie admitted smiling.

"_But not enough to stay with him."_ he whispered. He's gotten to know her real good.

"_I don't like anyone that much."_ And Mark was fully aware - that included him too. And it truly made him sad. No, he didn't love her. Yet, at least. But he got used to her. The brightest days of his existence were the days they have spent together. He maybe even could give up on damn necklace if he knew she loved him, if it meant she would stay with him forever.

But Bonnie is like a kitten – at first seems fluffy and claw-less, but really is wild and merciless when it comes to mice. She has no ties to anybody, to anywhere. He can't stop wondering what made her that way. Or was she always like that?

Shortly after that he left, never failing to remind her to think about his proposition.

Bonnie doesn't want to be a vampire. She doesn't need an eternity. She doesn't want to be the most Powerful, doesn't want to rule the world.

So why won't Mark's words leave her head?

* * *

Stefan has no idea what's going on. He hasn't seen Damon for two day now. And with Elena in Stefan's bathroom, the younger Salvatore expects to be disturbed every five minutes. Or even more often, for that matter.

But no, Damon just won't poke his nose out of his bedroom. He hasn't acknowledged Elena's presence in any way and Stefan wants to be happy, because maybe his brother finally dropped his stupid mission to seduce Elena. But…

But usually if his brother is playing nice, watch out for the troubles. Stefan is all but prepared to watch his back.

"Stop being so serious." Elena murmurs, creeping up the bed to fall into her lover's embrace.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?" Elena pops on her elbows. "I don't hear anything." She frowns.

"That's right! Damon is awfully quiet. Feels like the calm before the storm." He's starring at her dead serious all the while Elena's smile's growing wider.

"You're being paranoid." She kisses him softly on the lips.

"I don't want him to do anything to you"

"Don't worry; I have my garlic necklace with me." Stefan shakes his head and hugs her to his chest tightly.

"Um, I've been thinking here…" Elena smiles at Stefan and breathes in before filling him on what she has planed for them for tonight.

The room is dark and thick air soaked with of alcohol. There is no even a slightest noise everything is silenced. The curtains are closed tightly. Not a ray of light can break into the room.

Damon's depressed.

He's lying on his back on the bed, embracing a bottle. He needs a plan. The one to get Elena. The one to get his usual self. The one to get… to get… to get something he doesn't what know what, but is lacking it so wildly.

He has spent all day here, trying to come up with something. And? His mind is just blank.

Fuck, he thinks, looks like I'm losing my shape. Maybe he just needs to feed…

It was so much more thrilling when the certain witch was on his back, threatening to burn him alive if he'd try to get blood right from the tap. Now, when he's allowed to do what he pleases, it's not that interesting any more. Of cause there is always Mr. Brooding Forehead, but it's not the same since Stefan can't actually match his strength and so his threats are empty.

Damon takes a sip from his bottle. He's heard Elena's voice somewhere in the house. Maybe he'll go greet her when he finished with this bottle. Still lying on the bed Damon tries to come up with a to-do-list.

First - finish the bottle. Then the hard part – try to get up. Get blood. Fuck Elena (though this never happens). Kill somebody, because you didn't get to fuck Elena. Bring a girl home; take all the frustration on the poor thing. Drink until you don't remember your name. Wait till morning, go through the routine again.

Pathetic.

Damon gets up, already jumping in his pants, and heads where the kitchen is supposed to be. With a glass of thick blood Damon looks around the room in search of something interesting. And there it is – a treasure – Elena's cell. His grabby hands are reaching out for the phone, mind is raising for what to do with it.

Suddenly the thing is going off in his hands and Damon's soul almost left his body. He cruses quietly, pressing the button to answer it. Before he can say anything his ear is filled with so damn familiar babbling voice.

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaims. "God, I miss you so much. How are you? What are you doing? You should come here. Sooo manyhot boys here" the voice sighs blissfully. "Elena? Elena, why are-"

Damon hung up. Closing his eyes, overwhelmed by pure anger, he feels the veins under his eyes.

Stefan has had enough of this crap. So that's why he opens roughly the door to Damon's room, preparing to give his brother on hell of what're-you-up-tos. Imagine his shock when he finds the room not only empty but void of the strong alcoholic scent.

The thought that Damon give up on drinking the younger Salvatore doesn't consider for a second. He strolls to Damon's closet to find it half empty and the big travelling bag is gone.

"Fuck." Said Stefan.

* * *

Good? Bad? Worse than previous chapter? Review. Please?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** Hey guys. I know it's been pretty long since I posted anything, but… Well anyways I'm with you again. And the first thing I want to do is to thank you all who reviewed, faved or alerted. It really means a lot for me and it's you who encourage me to write, it's all you. So here we go….

He is dark and wicked and she smells like coffee. And that's not connected at all, but he's come all this way to Florida – why? – to sniff that black coffee's aroma, to steal a glance into the greenness of her eyes. Or to say something.

'Or, maybe, to get a good tan,' he muses to himself.

He hoped she would notice his presence, feel him near. But she goes on with her life and seems unaffected completely by the fact that he's come.

Damon arrived to Florida like a week ago. Yet, he hasn't made his presence known. He just found her house and watched her wake up, jog, meet people, go shopping, do random stuff. He, though, restrained himself from stalking her 24/7. He would leave her, go to his hotel room, to bar, find a girl to feed on or to whatever, no matter where he went and what he did, somehow he always ended up somewhere around her.

Just like now.

Damon, from the opposite the street, watches as she drinks her coffee in a café. She chose a table outside the café and looks absolutely gorgeous in the glow of the morning sun. Bonnie stares into space, sipping the streaming liquid, obviously lost in her thoughts. Damon wonder what she's thinking about – him, maybe? That would be nice. Immediately after that another thought comes – WHY he finds pleasant and warming that he might occupy her mind?

And then it all suffocates him. A century old vampire simply can't breathe. Because suddenly he can't convince himself that he came here just out of boredom. And he can't explain it.

And it scary.

So fucking scary, that his breath is knocked out of him when he finally says 'This is it' to himself and starts to cross the road.

Both of Bonnie's elbows are on the table, hands glued to a mug, which she holds in front of her. She makes little round moves with her hands watching liquid in the mug follow her movements. Light noise from the in front of her makes her look up.

And she's staring into the blues.

"Good morning" she offers.

"Indeed good." Damon studies Bonnie's reaction. "You don't seem that surprised I'm here."

"That's because I'm not. Elena called." She doesn't translate to Damon that she knows exactly how long he's been her, nor accuses him of anything, and he's very grateful to her for that. And looking her in the eye, he uses the moment of silence, scheming how to kill Stefan because no doubt it was his bright idea to make a call.

"So" – breaking the eye contact, Bonnie tries to make a conversation. "What took you so long to finally come to me?"

"I was, you know, making myself at home here." Damon doesn't want to be over-sarcastic. Maybe he doesn't want to be sarcastic at all, but if he's not she'll start to imagine things…

"Which reminds me" she makes a sip. "Where did you exactly settled?"

"At this hotel… what was its name…"

"Well, you can live at my place while you're here. My aunt with her family is taking off tonight." Wait? Really? She invites him into her house? Seriously?

_**Excitement. Overwhelming excitement**_**.**

"So how's Mystic Falls? Who died? Who came back to life?" she asks casually while showing him the house.

"Lockwood's turned out to be werewolves" Damon throws non-caringly.

"Lockwood's like in Tyler Lockwood?" Bonnie asks, eyes growing wide. "And here I liked him"

"Then it's good thing you've left Mystic"

"Aw, Damon, don't be so possessive"

"I'm not. I just don't wanna be running around taking care about witch werewolves babies."

"God, stop imagining things! I said I liked him, I didn't say I wanted babies with him."

Just when Damon opens his mouth to argue about it her cell rings.

"Yeah… sure.. I'm in" she looks up at Damon "Um.. I'll come with a friend."

"We're going to a party."

"Could your jeans be any tighter?" Damon throws a look up and down the witch.

"There's nothing wrong with them. Besides I've always wore jeans like that." Bonnie turns around before a mirror observing herself from different ankles.

"And what's with the shirt?" The vampire huffs from his spot on her bed.

"Huh?"

"I almost can see your breasts." Bonnie just shakes her head.

"Don't you think your make up is a little bit too garish?" He goes on counting he thinks is wrong.

"Don't you think you're talking a little bit too much?" Bonnie shuts him up walking to get her purse.

At the party Damon, in his turn, tries to do _everything_ in his power to get under Bonnie's skin, he flirts shamelessly, his gaze follows every more or less pretty girl, he even gets to dance with some blond with legs longer then Eiffel tower. But the witch acts like she doesn't notice that at all. And that… stings.

He can't tell what she thinks or feels. He doesn't know in slightest how she feels about him. Does she really feel nothing? Or is that all an act? Or maybe she's just scared…. like he is?

He's not sure about anything anymore. It's usually either love or hate with him. He is supposed to live in black and white world, but in reality he's lurking in grayness lost for both goodness and badness.

When he thinks about it, it occurs to him that he not only lost himself, he lost the place where he lost himself. Doesn't make sense? Probably, but that's what he is thinking, leading a girl some place quiet to drink her up.

And he could swear, for a moment there he felt of the certain witch burn holes in his back with her eyes.

Later, at home, after she called it a night, after she went to her room and fell asleep, after he was sure she won't wake up anytime soon, that's when he dares to open her bedroom door with a little creak and slip into the dark room.

Standing at Bonnie's bed and watching her sleep wake up all the emotions inside of him. Yet, it these emotions have nothing to do neither affectionate feelings nor with loving thoughts.

Watching her makes him want to murder her. Probably smother with a pillow that lies nearby. Oh how much the witch gets to him. Right now he hates her – with passion. He despises her because she's so perfect. Because she can do things the right way. Because she _does_ things in the right way.

If he just ended her now she would never have this kind of power over him. She would be completely powerless. If he could just kill her.

But could he?

Damon leaves the room angrily in rush. Mad at her, himself and all fucking world around him. That night in Florida one woman end up dead and three more will wake up without any memories about the previous night.

When Damon's back to Bonnie's she's it's morning and she's already up and probably taking shower. He strolls casually into her room and takes his chance to look around; maybe he'll find something interesting, who knows.

The room is done in deep violets and olive-greens colors. Sunrays, coming from a big window, pierce her bedroom with morning light and there are sunlight spots on a wall. All that makes Damon feel comfy and homey for a minute. But than it's gone and he'll never think about again.

First he lays his eyes on her photos attached to the vanity - she's with her friends, smiling, happy. Than he lays his hands on her lacy thongs in the dresser. And while stuffing it into his pocket, he suddenly notices something interesting.

A necklace.

It is similar somehow with the one that was supposed to open to tomb back then in Mystic Falls, but not quiet the same. For instance it looks more expensive. Much more expensive. _Is that gold?_ He wonders fingering it. The stone is bright red. Shining, very, very fascinating blood red stone.

Damon closes his hand around the necklace and it particularly sends a jolt of shock though him. Not that it hurts in any way, Damon can't even describe it and he's not so sure if he really felt it or he just imagined the feeling.

"What are you doing?" Came a sharp voice from behind him. For some reason Damon has to fight hard to stop himself from throwing the necklace somewhere under the bed and starting to justify himself.

Instead he turns around to face Bonnie and shrugs. "Nothing." A beat. "There's an interesting thing…" he's turning the necklace in his hand and finally lets it fall from his palm, but still holding its thin chain.

"Let me guess. You want me to tell you everything about this necklace?" Damon nods, smirking on his witch's wits. "Well, simple witch talisman. It helps with power-managing and all…" she trails off walking to Damon and taking the necklace out of his hands to examine it herself. "Indeed interesting thing…"

She looks up to meet Damon's stare. "Is that that thing that that Mark guy wanted?" The vampire frowns.

"You remember his name, huh? And maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Bonnie turns her back to him and walks to the dresser to put the jewelry back in its place.

When she looks at him again all Damon can do is hold on to his human speed. Because he's drowning in a wave of lust he never saw coming. And when the next minute his lips cover hers, he feels warm and alive once her lips parted for him.

He is so lost…

**A/N** SO? What do you think? Tell me please I really need to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys.**  
**I know it's been terribly long since my last update. I could start justifying myself right now, but I don't want to do that. And so I won't. The only thing I _do_ want to tell is that it felt so wrong to leave this story unfinished like this... and it bothered me so much. So I decided to give it another try. If any of you still intrested in it... please let me know if it worth to continue writing it or not.**

* * *

How do you know that you've gone too far? How do you know that you need to stop?

Once again Bonnie was lying in one bed with a man she wasn't supposed to for so many reasons. Even if you put aside the fact that he's bloody vampire with a whole Napoleon Syndrome and a load of mental issues, this particular man claimed to be in love with some other girl. Her best friend, to be exact. Any person in their right mind would end this thing between them before it had a chance to even start.

Yet, here she is lying beside Damon and, for some weird reason, she feels so comfortable and relaxed as she hasn't in such a long time.

She needs to send Damon on his marry way to hell, or at least back to Mystic Falls. She needs him gone and nowhere near her. He irritates her so much that sometimes it seems that she may be allergic to him. For example the way he's fingering all the fucking things he lays his eyes on (she can't stand it when someone puts their dirty hands on her belonging) or his constant need to comment everything – nigga, those comments of yours ain't always funny. And in this short week he's been staying with her, he managed to put his things _everywhere_ – shirt here, pants there, briefs here and there. Bonnie likes tidy. She likes clean. And Damon is all but sabotaging her domestic discipline.

But she doesn't tell him anything, it all boils inside of her and she's afraid she might just knock him out some time soon just to get all the frustration out.

If she were honest with herself, she'd probably admitted that all the agitation came from the feeling of being suffocated. Damon with his looming presence didn't left much breathing room for her. He was _always_ just behind her, breathing down her neck, watching over her shoulder what was that she was doing. Bonnie always was independent one and especially now that she was living so far from home with no one controlling her and so needless to say just how much she was enraged by Damon's overwhelming presence.

"Sooooo when are going to head back home?" Bonnie starts nonchalantly.

"Home?" He raised his eyebrows. Damon hasn't actually thought about home yet. Right now he didn't want to go _anywhere_. "I was planning on staying another month or so…"

"Month?" getting up on her elbows Bonnie stared at him eyes wide mouth thin. "Don't you have any business in Mystic Falls? Save a few people, kill anybody?"

"Somehow it feels like you're trying to get rid of me, Bonnie." Damon himself got up into a sitting position. He could feel the tension building for the past few days and figured it would fire soon. As much as he was trying to prepare for this conversation, it still felt too awkward and he wanted to put it off at least a little bit further.

"Don't get me wrong, Damon, but we all have our own lives to live. And besides, my aunt is returning home soon." She stops talking and looks at him long and pointedly. Then she sighs and her head falls to her chest. The more she talks the more her words hurt him. And Bonnie does not want to hurt him in any way. She just wants more space. And that's it.

But judging from his facial expression, she fails miserably to drive her point home. "Listen," she takes his face in her hands and stares into his baby-blues as tenderly as she can manage. "I'm not kicking you out or anything… I just…" A sigh. "I don't know how to handle you. You're overwhelming."

_I'm not overwhelming_, he thought, _I just really want you_.

Later that day after rather awkward silent breakfast, Damon wandered off just to get out of the house. Maybe Bonnie has been right, maybe he puts too much pressure on her. But it's not like he knows how to do it in any other way. He sees an opportunity, he takes the opportunity.

If anything, he blames it all on Bonnie. Is it his fault that she's so intoxicating to him, that he is so attracted and that he doesn't want to stop?

At first he used to distract himself from Elena because it became too hard for him to witness her drooling over Stefan. And at the same time Elena was – purposefully as he thought – leading him on and hung him on a tiny hope that someday she might love him the way he wanted it.

So Damon turned to Bonnie. It was easy and simple with her. He could sex her up at anytime he wanted with no commitment whatsoever. And he didn't have to hide his true nature. She knew what he was and what he could be. She might even like his beasty self, dare he say.

At some point Damon even considered using Bonnie as a weapon against Elena to make her jealous and shit… but then somehow little witch managed to became a little more important to him then that and couldn't risk telling Elena about their little get-togethers in fear it might end and he wasn't quite ready for that to happen yet.

And then she disappeared.

Up to this point Damon refused to analyze the feelings he might have for a certain witch.

But there is no need for analysis anymore. He can deny it. He can keep these feelings unacknowledged. He can refuse to tell it out loud, but he has come to loving Bonnie, and now there was no going back into the comfortable unawareness.

He wanted to kick himself for feeling this way, but even more he wanted to torture Bonnie for _not_ feeling this way. Here it comes, all over again, Damon yet again in love with a woman who doesn't need him in the least.

He's so angry. So fucking angry.


End file.
